$\vec u = (6,-1)$ $\vec w = (2, -3)$ $3\vec w - 2\vec u= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {3}\vec w - {2}\vec u &= {3}(2,-3) - {2}(6,-1) \\\\\\\\ &= (6, -9) - (12, -2) \\\\\\\\ &= (6- 12, -9- (-2)) \\\\ &= (-6, -7) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -6, -7 )$